


The Kids Are Alright

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Mick Rory Appreciation Week [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mick Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard is the one who collects them, Mick is the one who takes care of them.Day #6: The Rogues Gallery





	The Kids Are Alright

For some reason, Leonard liked to take in strays — mostly kids who had come from bad families. This meant that while his husband was planning a con or a robbery Mick was usually the one who took care of them. It had started with Hartley Rathaway, a kid who had no family to go back to once he told them he was gay.

Mick didn’t know how Leonard found him but he knew that Hartley could use a roof over his head and a good meal. In fact, the kid was way too skinny for Mick’s taste. So while Leonard took care of funding their new home for wayward Rogues, Mick made sure that Hartley was properly fed and provided with a sympathetic ear. 

Over the next few years, Leonard kept collecting kids like Pokemon and they had to find a new home. Not only had Mick made sure his husband acquired it legally but he refused to buy anything until they found a house that had enough rooms for all the kid that Leonard kept on bringing home. He really didn’t know how he became the mother hen of the group but someone had to look out for these kid and Len. 

Once they found an abandoned farm house at the edge of Central City, Mick fixed it up to his liking. With added rooms and a playground for the younger kids, Mick looked at their new house with pride. Mick and Len had never talked about having children but somehow the Rogues had become their family. Len still was the one who planned heists but Mick was the one who made sure lunches were packed and the little ones were played with.

And if you tell anyone that Mick was a softy, he will shave your head – that means you Haircut.


End file.
